Spider-Man: Veins (Annual)
by Mezazra
Summary: Peter Parker was just an above average doctor when his newest patient Gwen Stacy bites him next thing he knows he's a vampire and he's finding out his wife MJ is a witch and the Grand Inquisitor Nathaniel Essex is knocking on his door. Yeah the Parker luck hit this poor chap hard. And all this in one day. (October)
1. Intentions

So since i have a co writer on this story it's now ready to move forward. i present Veins. The story is pretty simple. Peter is a doctor set in what I'm calling in my head Victorian New York but not really. Think a cross between game of thrones and Sherlock Holmes when you picture this story setting anyway on to the plot.

Peter is a doctor and he's treating a patient for blood loss. Her name is Gwen Stacy. she bites him to turn him into her thrall but it doesn't work. oh sure he's a vampire now but he's not her slave. when he runs home to his wife MJ the man of science discovers that his wife is a witch. On top of all that the inquisition comes knocking at his door! That's just the first three chapters guys!


	2. Starting the day

Vena- Latin weird for Vein.

Mezazra and Devilboy 101 present

SPIDER-MAN:

VEINS.

 **This first scene is dedicated to you King waffle and friend.**

Doctor Peter Parker always woke up in the mornings with a smile on his face. He always believed he would have a good day. He always felt like nothing could bring his day down. The reason he was always so joyous lay right next to him. A wife whom he felt he did not deserve but a wife that gave herself to him.

He remembered what she said the day he tried to break up with her.

"Tiger" she had said "if you want me you're going to have to pay the highest price possible."

At that he had looked at her confused. At his expression she giggled.

"If you want my heart the price is yours." She then smiled pulling him into a kiss that she used to convey the massive amount of love she had for him while also letting him know she was holding back it's full force. "The price for my love is to love me because I want you for a lifetime."

"Red you already know I love you."

"Well then I'm yours because I love you too.".

'That was four years ago tomorrow.' Peter thought as he recalled the memory while smiling down. He was laying in bed staring at his loving wife's face examining it before she began to stir.

"Morning Tiger."

"And a beautiful one MJ." The doctor said as he continued to examine his wife.

"You can't still be interested in my face that much after all these years."

"It just too beautiful, beyond words." He replied breathlessly.

Giving Peter a peck on the lips she retorted with. "You said the same thing about being inside me."

"Speaking of." Peter said as he rolled on top of his wife kissing her passionately.

"Oh no you don't mister! If we get started we won't be going to work today either and you need to go save lives out there." MJ admonished as she pushed her love off her gently.

"I know you're right." Peter answered.

While Peter continued to lay down MJ got up and started walking to their nearby bathroom. As she walked Peter couldn't help but check out her nude form as she retreated. Taking special care when examining her ass or should we say assets. Nah ass we all know it.

Eventually he heard MJ start her shower. The Doc decided against joining her. He knew if he did they wouldn't get to work today.

Eventually after Peter finished his morning routine his wife surprised him. He was sitting on his bed tying his shoes ,having forgone his suit's jacket so far, when his wife brought him breakfast. The spread was impressive with many varied sausages and pastries. So while her husband was having his breakfast MJ was having her breakfast and obviously I'm not talking about food.

When it was finally time for Peter to depart he remarked at the front door to their home. "You know it just struck me I'm the Baker's husband."

At their inside joke MJ laughed before wrapping her arms around his neck and his around her waist and kissing him passionately one last time. "No I'm the Doctor's wife."

Peter chuckled but then got serious for a moment with a visible frown on his face. "You know I have to go and see Ms. Hardy today."

"I know."

Frowning deeper Peter added. "You know it's only a matter of time before she asks me t-"

Placing a single finger on Peter's lips. "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

Peter couldn't help it he kissed her again once more before departing.

 **I'm sorry guys and gals i was supposed to have finished both this and the Emma frost chapter by today and have it out to you guys tonight but I've been sick with a virus that forced me to basically lay down all day. So I'm giving this teaser for this story as an apology and also reveal my co writer.**

 **Again I'm sorry for being late on the Emma Frost chapter as it's a very important tie in to the MJ chapter. Additionally it'll prepare you for the Diana Prince chapter.**

 **I promise** **you guys this, I'm not gonna stop writing ,except for my day job, until all three are ready by this Friday and that you can all bank on.**


End file.
